Marshmallows and Body-pillows (oneshot)
by vala411
Summary: Just a simple couple on a snowy afternoon. XD


**Marshmallows and Body-pillows**

**AN: Requested by marine1324. Hope you like it ;)**

Astrid grumbled as she flipped through several TV channels, none of them to her liking. She was bundled up on the couch in a knitted red sweater and soft pants but she was still slightly shivering even if the heater in the cabin they were staying at was working properly. It didn't help that she got injured and now had to stay on the couch.

"Astrid!" She suddenly heard Hiccup shout as the front door of the cabin opened with a creek, sending cold air rushing inside. "I heard! Are you alright?!" Hiccup questioned as he closed the door and set a bag of groceries on the wooden table.

"I'll be fine," Astrid grumbled. "I am going to kill Snotlout though, or shove his skis so far up…." Hiccup cut her off when he placed something plastic on her head.

"What do you have there Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she reached up. Her cold hands brushed against his warm ones and she took the package that he was so gingerly balancing on her head. Astrid raised a brow and then smirked. "Giant marshmallows?"

"I thought we could make some smores in the firepit outside tonight." Hiccup suggested. "I went to pick them up when Ruff called and told me the gist of it."

"I still want to maim Snotlout though. He cost me precious boarding time." Astrid grumbled.

"How about I make us some hot cocoa and you can tell me what happened M'lady. Ruffnut was very vague on that." Hiccup asked before giving her a peck on the cheek causing Astrid to flush slightly. She nodded before adjusting the compress on her sprained ankle a bit. The pain was receding but the plush pillow her leg was resting on wasn't even enough to make her forget this morning's humiliation.

Astrid turned off the TV and heard Hiccup put the kettle on the stove in the kitchenette behind her. "So how much did Ruff tell you?"

"Not much," Hiccup said. "I got the call while heading back to the lodge. She just said you sprained your ankle, that they were taking you back to the cabin, and that they will be keeping Snotlout far away because you were Googling How to hide a body."

"Okay, so it started this morning," Astrid said as she opened the pack of marshmallows and sneaked one into her mouth.

"Oh right. You were still waxing your board when I went to get supplies." Hiccup remembered.

"Yes my baby," Astrid laughed as she gestured to the snowboard propped up against the wall to her left.

"I thought I was your baby," Hiccup gave a fake pout as the kettle let out some steam. Astrid snickered as she turned her head slightly to check out her boyfriend.

"Aaaauw don't be sad," Astrid teased as she ate another marshmallow. Hiccup was finishing up the hot chocolate and raised a brow at the opened package on the couch. "Good thing I bought two of them."

Astrid took the offered cup of cocoa before swatting Hiccup on the shoulder. "You're hands are cold." Hiccup remarked as Astrid leaned into him to get more warmth.

"I get cold easily." Astrid gave a happy sigh as she sipped the hot cocoa whiles snuggling against her boyfriend.

"So this morning?" Hiccup prodded as he placed an arm around Astrid's shoulders so she could lean in further.

"Ruffnut and I went to the slopes in the morning. We got there a bit later because we got breakfast at the lodge." Astrid told him. "So we were walking to the snowboarding ramps and we see Tuff and Snotlout go into the ski rental."

"Doesn't Tuffnut snowboard as well?" Hiccup asked.

"According to Ruff, her brother wanted to ski this time," Astrid smirked and then used her hands to make air quotes. "Wanting to try new things," Astrid added. "But we left them to it. Snotlout was going to join the Bunny slope to practice."

"Okay, so you and Ruff went boarding on the ramps and Tuff and Snot went to the Bunny slope." Hiccup nodded. "Soo….. how did this happen?" He asked as he gestured to her ankle. Astrid put down the now empty mug and started cuddling closer to Hiccup, using him as her personal heater and body pillow. Her strong arms encircled his waist and dragged him closer. Astrid let out a happy sigh at the warmth.

"A girl…." Astrid grumbled.

"A girl?" Hiccup now asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A girl that looked like a Swedish model," Astrid buried her face into Hiccup's chest causing her voice to come out a bit muffled. "Snotlout, of course, wanted to impress her and according to Tuffnut told her he was a Pro-skier.

"Oh Thor," Hiccup muttered as he could see how this would go.

"Oh Thor indeed," Astrid stated. "So Snotlout just had to show off and went to the ramps. Only he choked when he got at the highest point."

"I thought for sure he'd close his eyes and make a fool of himself." Hiccup stated.

"He did worse than that." Astrid was now peering at Hiccup from where she was snuggled. "Apparently he was trying to back out and as he turned his skis slipped and he went down the ramp…. Backwards."

"Backwards?!" Hiccup questioned.

"Backwards." Astrid nodded. "Tuffnut filmed the whole thing on his phone too. You could even hear him screaming 'SAVE ME, MOMMY!' as he went down."

"Okay… so my idiot cousin tried to impress a girl again and skied down a snow ramp backwards." Hiccup nodded as he went along with the story.

"The entire thing was divided into four or five smaller ramps as you go lower and Ruff and I were on the second one. Snotlout wasn't looking where he was going and knocked into me just as I was jumping." Hiccup grimaced as Astrid continued. "We ended up tumbling down the remaining ramps in what you would call a human-sized snowball."

"But I'm glad you're alright," Hiccup said as he tried to sit up a bit but got tugged down again. Astrid hummed contently as she continued to use him as a giant pillow. It wasn't the first time she'd done this so Hiccup merely shrugged and picked up a marshmallow before laying back down. Spending an evening all cuddled up received no objections from either of the pair.

**-The End-**


End file.
